


Bear Hug

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Bear Hug

Running through the forest you were trying to keep up with the elves in the trees above you, losing them around a sharp corner you skidded to a stop, your eyes went wide when they landed on the black fur of the massive bear in front of you. Holding your breath you tried to back up slowly not to scary it as its back was turned to you, scanning the area you tried to find a path around, placing the heel of your foot down behind you a loud *snap* broke the silence of the forest and you were now eye to eye with the bear.

….

Pacing back and forth Thranduil was getting worried all the elves had returned but you were still out there “my lord, she’ll be alright, she is normally late back from these training exercise” one of the nobles said “it’s been 5 hours” other noble said making Thranduil turned to them “Search the forest, and do not return till she is found” both nobles looked at each other then bowed to Thranduil walking out of the throne room. 

Standing in front of the search party one of the nobles spoke out “Our king has ordered a search party to find the human (y/n), and we are not to return to she is found” standing to the side they watched the search party march out of the door.

….

Brown eyes shined at you “Beorn” you whispered out not sure if it was him or not, walking close to you the bear smelled the air then bowed his head letting out a small whine, walking close to him you held your hand out "Beorn what are you doing this far in the forest?“ placing your hand on his head you scratched behind his ear getting what sounded like a happy whine "Beorn I have a cool idea” you said with a smirk.

Sitting on his throne Thranduil started to grow more worried, hearing footsteps he looked up to one of the guard “my lord, the search party is returning” getting up from his throne he walked down the stairs walking past the guard needing to see you, arriving at the front gates he looked of the party faces confused by the confused and almost scared look in their eyes, hearing a grunting noise he turned his eyes to you riding on the back of the black bear, his jaw almost hit the floor when the bear stopped in front of him, it was much bigger then he was looking around its side he watched you scratch behind its ears again before sliding down off the beast. 

 

Waving goodbye to Beorn you turned to Thranduil’s confused and worried voice “How you´re still alive?” “Huh?” you asked meeting his eyes “that beast is taller than any of my kin, it could have killed you! Yet you rode it like a horse (y/n) this is the most stupid thing you have ever done” Smiling up at him you replied “I know right! But that’s Beorn, he may be a great big bear now but sometimes his a great big man” taking your hands Thranduil pulled you into a tight hug “I’m just glad your back (y/n)” he whispered, giggling you replied “Thranduil we’re in public people are staring” pull away from you he looked deep into your eyes “let them stare” he spoke before pulling you into a passionate kiss.


End file.
